The present invention relates generally to the field of user interface design, and more particularly to the automation of user interface to facilitate computer-based instruction.
User interface design (UID) is the design of user interfaces for machines and software, such as computers, home appliances, mobile devices, and other electronic devices, with the focus on maximizing the user experience. The purpose of user interface design is to make the user's interaction as simple and efficient as possible in terms of accomplishing user goals.
Computer-based instruction (CBI) is defined as the use of a computing device in the delivery of instruction. Other similar terms include: computer-based training (CBT), computer-assisted instruction (CAI), and computer-assisted learning (CAL).